


Dimensional Run- Vongola Edition!

by Foxzila44



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack(sorta), Dimension Travel, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is walking to school one day, before out of nowhere, he's hit with the Dimension-Run-Bazooka! He ends up landing in some girl's pool in America.. And in a completely different dimension! Will he get back, or be stuck there forever?</p>
<p>Maybe OC|Vongola Character, unsure.. Crackish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I taste.. Chlorine?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. This chapter is my first time ever writing Lambo.. Or Reborn.. Or I-Pin.. Or Tsuna..
> 
> ..Stick with me here, please.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn! or its characters, just the plot and girl -w-

It had been another rowdy morning at the Sawada household. Food was flying, yelling ensued, running on/around the table(the work of I-Pin and Lambo), food being stolen directly from another's plate(we all know who accomplished this), and the normal morning threats. 

A battered Tsuna now made his way to school, face painted with exhaustion of the relentlessness of his home-tutor and unusually large family. He wasn't sure he could take another day of this. At least, that's what he _always_ said to himself, yet here he was, once more, not having done a thing about it. He rubbed through his caramel-coffee hair with a groan of frustration, letting out a sigh. 

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" He hated the sound of that innocent smirk in his home-tutor's voice, and sent a half-hearted glare Reborn's way. Said Arcobaleno was walking on the fence beside him. 

"Why does every morning have to always be so loud and disruptive?" He complained, "There hasn't been a single morning yet since you all arrived that has been peaceful or quiet! I'm getting sick of it!" Reborn simply answered with a smirk. 

"You're the boss. You should do something about it, Dame-Tsuna." The mini hitman answered, and Tsuna whined.

"Don't call me th- ah!" He jumped back in surprise as Reborn leaped nimbly onto his shoulder, and seconds later, a laughing Lambo charged down the same fence, a scolding I-Pin not far behind. 

"Lambo should help with chores!" I-Pin scolded the five-year-old Bovino, and the boy only cackled in response.

"Lambo-san does not have to stoop as low as to do dishes! That's why he has his subordinates do them!" He announced, turning around on the fence to face the small Chinese girl, making a face at her. She gasped and stopped, scowling slightly. 

"Lambo is rude!"

"No, Lambo-san is the best, tailhead!"

Bovino had no more time for insults, as was sent spiraling towards the ground from a sure kick from Reborn. He lay unmoving for a moment, before scrambling up, tears welling in his large, grass eyes. 

"Reborn, you baka!" He wailed, tears starting to stream. His tiny hands furrowed around in his hair for a moment, and Reborn jumped back onto Tsuna's shoulder as the bull-calf brought out his famous Ten-Year-Ba-

"H-he has another one!?" Tsuna flailed out, taking a step back. He noticed, that this was indeed not, the Ten-Year-Bazooka. This one, was instead, colored a deep blue, with a few white splotches on it, looking something similar to stars. 

"Oh, my." Reborn announced, and Tsuna looked at said baby, who's gaze was simply shadowed by his suited fedora. 

"Reborn! What i-is it?" He stuttered, but had no time to react. He looked up, letting out a thin, high-pitched scream as the Bazooka was plunged over both him and Reborn.

Lambo blinked, watching the Bazooka fire off, and purple smoke clouded the air. When it was gone, only the Bazooka was left in the waking.

__--__--__--__

It was pretty damn hot out, I wasn't going to lie. Here I was, sitting boredly in my kitchen, typing away on my Macbook in the retched heat as my brother typed away on his own computer device, watching Spaceballs on the TV at the same time. I took my glass of milk, quickly downing the rest of the sweet, refreshing liquid, in my haste, some dribbling out of the corners of my lips, dripping down onto my pajamas.

I let out a cough, slamming the glass on the table as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "It's lazy days like these I actually wish school would start," I muttered with a yawn, propping my feet up on the middle section underneath the table. I continued to mindlessly type away, before I decided I was soon going to die. "This. Fucking. Heat." I groaned, rubbing my face, slamming said laptop closed as I rose up to my feet, heading into my room.

No longer than five minutes, I had found my swimsuit, changed into it, grabbed a towel, my phone, and a cup of ice cream. I walked outside, walking to the deep-end of the pool, and slowly sunk into the water, sitting on the ledge in the deep end. I started to shiver and grimace as the water came about mid-way up my stomach, finally letting out a sigh as I sat and adjusted to it. I set up my towel in a small square, placing my phone on it as I begun to play music and happily eat my Turtle-flavored ice cream.

Once I had finished my creamy treat, I said back, tilting my head back to let the sun's rays warmth and bathe my face in all its glory. I would probably get a wicked sunburn(considering I never put on sunscreen and never do), but for now, it was worth it. I let the music start to lull me off into a nice slumber, until I was awoken by a sudden flurry of water on my body and face, a large splash, and something landing on my face. I groaned, my head jerking back and hitting the concrete, before I reached up, taking off whatever was on my face, and held it in front of me.

...It was a baby. A baby in a suit. With a fedora. And curled side-burns. And fancy shoes. I just stared at him, and he gave me a small smile. 

"Ciaossu~" He greeted, his voice a mere squeak almost. I blinked, staring hazily at him, before looking up on his fedora. There perched something that could be considered a chameleon, though it had more of a mere lizard's body. I looked past the baby, seeing bubbling, before someone resurfaced. His hair was a brownish-caramelish color, and he splashed around uselessly in the water, letting out a high-pitched wail. 

"R-Reborn! Help me!!" He all but screamed, splashing around futilely in the, his eyes closed in panic. "Reborn! Where are you!? We're going to die in this ocean! This.. This.. Do I taste.. Chlorine?" He spluttered, finally opening his large, honey-coffe orbs, his eyes soon landing on me, filling with confusion. As soon as he realized he begun to sink again, however, he wailed, splashing around again. "Heeelllpp!" He let out another thin scream. I could only watch as he started to paddle to the edge of the water(not even five fucking feet away, mind you), until the infant leaped out of my hands, crashing right down on the boy's head, before jumping onto the ledge. 

"Dame-Tsuna." The baby stated, and soon, the brown haired boy resurfaced, coughing and lunged to the edge, pulling himself out of the water, flopping onto his back, panting and coughing. All I could do was sit there as the baby jumped on the boy's stomach, causing him to jerk up, coughing up a mouthful of chlorinated water, clenching his stomach. 

"Re..Reborn.. Where are.. We?" He rasped, looking over at the baby. Reborn looked around. 

"Hmm.. The structure of the buildings looks something similar to America." He calculated, and I nearly deadpanned. He could tell just from the building structure?

"A-America!? Why are we in.. America!?" The boy exclaimed, and Reborn pondered.

"Lambo's Bazooka. It was the Dimension-Run-Bazooka." The baby announced, looking at Tsuna. "That Bazooka warps you to a completely different dimension, so we must be in some other dimension then, I'm assuming."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I finally spluttered out, looking at the two. The boy jumped, focusing his gaze over at me. 

"E-etto.." He stammered, at a lost of words. Reborn smirked, turning to me, before hopping over next to me. 

"We're from a different dimension." He announced.

"Reborn! You can't just tell somebody that!" Came the other's reply. 

"That's my student, Tsuna. He's no-good though, so you shouldn't rely on him too much." The kid continued, and I frowned, looking at the red-faced Tsuna. 

"Student?" I finally echoed, looking back down at Reborn.

"I'm training him to become the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia." He announced proudly, "The leader of the largest and most important Mafia Famiglia." Tsuna stuttered, waving his hands. 

"N-no he's not! He's my, um.. Little brother, and he's just making up-"

Tsuna got a harsh kick to his skull by Reborn. 

He fell back with a small wail, then a groan as he cradled his injured head. I watched the whole ordeal, before Reborn smirked, glancing over at me. Finally, I pulled myself out of the water, setting my glasses aside as I stalked over to the boy. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, yanking him close so I stared him in the eye. "Okay, spill it. Who are you? Answer me or I'm calling the cops." I shook him, and his face turned a nice flush shade of red, fear dancing through his eyes. He glanced down, his face only turning redder, and I glanced down as well.

"Pervert!" I snapped, slapping him clear across the face, and he let out a startled gasp, and soon, a 'hiiieeee!' followed as I raised my hands once more, and he raised his hands in front of his face, waving them rapidly.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada!"[1] He wailed out finally, covering his face in some futile attempt to block any further attacks, "I'm from N-Namimori in Japan, and I g-go to Namimori Middle School! My address is-"

"Okay, you don't have to get too specific," I growled, releasing him and standing back up. "Just clear off, okay? I can't have you here when my parents get home." He made to protest, but I turned, starting towards my towel.

I didn't get very far.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me, and some voices called out in a startled manner, before I felt myself hit the water, along with someone else beside me, and I was out like a light.


	2. Dimension-Run-Bazooka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I've ever written Yamamoto too. Yeaahh -puts on shades-

"What do we do? What if she never wakes up!? She's breathing, but.. She could be in a coma!"

"J-Juudiame, I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Ahaha, you sure screwed up this time, Gokudera!"

"Shut up, yakyu baka! I didn't mean to fall on her!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Please don't argue, now isn't the time!"

"Terribly sorry, Juudiame!"

"Sorry, Tsuna!"

I let out a soft moan, narrowing my eyes and willing them to open. Above me peered down three blurry faces, one written with worry, another painted with irritation, and the last simply had a huge smile on his face. "Hi!" The smiling one spoke, "Gokudera accidentally fell on you and knocked you out, but you seem okay, and you're awake now!" He let out a laugh, and I groaned. 

"Gokuwho?" I muttered, averting my gaze to a scowling silverette. 

"Me. And it's _Gokudera_ , woman." He scoffed. 

"Gokudera, you should be apologizing." Tsuna sighed, sending his companion a stressed glance, before looking down at me. There was some grumbling from said Gokudera. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to fall on you." He grunted, before standing straight, and walking off. I gasped as I felt a hand placed behind my back, helping me sit up. I glanced over at the smiling character whom had helped me, and head me lean back against the headrest of the lawn seat I was on. 

"Gokudera is a little stiff with women." The ravenette explained. "He really does mean his apology though. I'm Yamamoto!" He introduced. I gave a numb nod, putting a hand on my head. 

"A-Amantha." I stammered out. 

"Am-mantha, right? Are you feeling alright?" I directed my gaze to Tsuna's concerned one, and I gave a small nod. 

"Yeah.. Just confused.. And a bit achy.." I admitted, then realized, "Hey, how did Yamamoto and Gokudera get here?" I suddenly snapped, turning my now heated gaze towards Tsuna. He flinched, shifting back slightly, as if my glare was too much. 

"I-I don't know! I think they got here the same way as I did!" He admitted. 

"You dunce, do you really think I believe you came here from some different dimension or whatever?" I growled, sitting up more-so and advanced slightly on him. He raised his hands in defense, his face caked with fear. 

"It's true." I stopped, watching the baby Reborn hop onto Yamamoto's shoulder. The raven-haired boy blinked, giving a smile to Reborn, who returned a small smirk. "We really are from a different dimension, and my hopeless student can prove it."

"E-etto? Reborn! Don't make uncanny comments I can't uphold!" Tsuna snapped to the baby, and I sent him a glare, and the boy shivered slightly, standing and backing up. 

"I'm waiting, Tsuna." I crossed my arms. He cast a glance at Reborn, before back over at me, swallowing. He took out two white mittens, slipping them onto his hands, before taking out a small cartridge of something, popping something similar looking to a ball into his mouth. He closed his eyes, waiting, only to open them in surprise as nothing happened. 

"Reborn! Something's wrong! The pills aren't working!" He panicked, pocketing said pills and looking at the baby in alarm. Reborn's smirk turned into a frown. 

"Hmm.." He looked at Yamamoto, who blinked his coffee-brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh!" He stood up, pulling out what appeared to be a bamboo-like sword on his back. He moved into a stance, before swiping it swiftly through the air. He blinked in confusion as it remained bamboo. "Huh, how weird.." He furrowed his brow. 

I was completely confused, and Gokudera ran back over. "Juudiame, I will show her!" He announced, reaching down, and suddenly had an array of dynamite in his hands. Tsuna was beginning to freak out, and normally I would be too at the sight of a terrorist in my backyard, about to blow the whole place up, but I had a feeling nothing would happen. He crossed his arms, before sending the bombs flying at me. The clanked uselessly onto the ground around me, one landing in my lap, which I picked up and looked over. Gokudera stuttered. "T-they didn't light?"

"Okay, are you guys, like, high or something?" I suddenly asked, "Tsuna just took some kind of unauthorized drug, Yamamoto was swinging his bamboo rod like it would actually turn into a sword, and here's Gokudera, the terrorist, trying to light bombs with his imagination." I threw the dynamite at the ground, crossing my arms and sitting back. 

"I-it's not like that!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically, and Reborn jumped down onto my lap. 

"It's because of the Dimension-Run-Bazooka." He announced, and we all looked at him. "We're in America, yet we all come from Japan. I know Dame-Tsuna doesn't speak any English, and I'm sure Gokudera and Yamamoto don't either. So then how can they communicate with you?" He looked up at me. 

"Reborn, she's speaking Japanese!" Tsuna countered, and I frowned.

"No, you're speaking English." I snapped, and he blinked in confusion. 

"Exactly." Reborn smirked. "The Bazooka has an effect like that. Whoever uses it is able to speak anyone's Native tongue. Though, to Tsuna and his friends, it sounds like everyone else is speaking Japanese, considering it's the only language they are used to. However, to the people already in this dimension, it sounds like Tsuna and company are speaking in _their_ Native tongue." I gave a slow nod, while Tsuna and Yamamoto seemed confused, and Gokudera just irritable. "The Bazooka is also the reason why Tsuna can't use his Dying Will, Yamamoto can't activate his Shigure Kintoki, and Gokudera can't light his dynamite. Their abilities aren't available in this dimension."

"Aren't available?" Gokudera sputtered out, and Reborn dipped his head. 

"This dimension must lack in.. Hmm, what would be the word.."

"Supernatural ability?" I spat, and Reborn smirked. "Okay, you all are crazy fucktards." I grabbed Reborn, setting him aside, and stood up. "You and your crew have ten seconds to leave, or I'll call the cops on Gokudera's terrorism and-"

"Hiiee! Please don't call the police!" Tsuna begged, taking a step back, before dropping down to his knees. "We couldn't go there! I can't handle jail! You're the only option we have here!" He clasped his hands together, starting to beg now it seemed. 

"Listen up, woman," Gokudera growled, stalking up. I looked up at him as he sent me down a withering look. "The Juudiame _never_ begs to anyone, and if he asks for your help _with_ begging, you better fucking help him." I stared up at the bomber, thinking for a moment, before a smirk crawled onto my face. 

"Weeelll.. What's in it for me?" I grinned, turning away, placing my hands behind my head as I eyed them all. 

"I'll train you in baseball." Yamamoto laughed, and I snorted. 

"I'm already trained in it." Does four years of little league count? I hope so.

"I don't need to give you anything; You just need to listen to Juudiame's orders." Gokudera growled out, and I clicked my tongue.

"That's not the way of striking a bargain, hun," I sighed, shaking my head. 

"W-we'll give you protection!" Tsuna blurted out, eyes wide, and I fixed my gaze towards him. 

"Protection?" I raised an brow, and he nodded. "Can you even fight without your.. Power thingies?"

"Um.." He looked down hopelessly. 

"Yeah, what I thought." I sniffed.

"Dame-Tsuna may not know how to fight on his own, but Gokudera and Yamamoto do." Reborn smirked, and I looked down at the baby. 

"It's not very dangerous down here, though. I doubt I'll need protecting." I deadpanned, and Reborn smiled this time, holding out a hand. His chameleon climbed down, and I watched before my eyes as it turned into a fucking handgun. 

"You will from me." He announced, before pointing the gun up at my head. If that thing transformed, it's bound to fire. I shifted back, startled, and Tsuna let out a small wail, scrambling up until he stood in front of me.

"Reborn, you can't shoot her! You'll probably actually kill her!" He cried, and I blinked in surprise. This kid would actually take a bullet for me? Even though he barely knew me? Well, there must be reasoning behind this. He probably knew that his own tutor wouldn't shoot him, and-

"Show her your power to protect with your Dying Will." Reborn announced, before pulling the trigger. A gunshot sounded off, and Tsuna's head jerked back, before his body slammed into mine, and we both thudded roughly to the ground. It took me a moment to realize just what was happening.. Or at least, just happened. Slowly, I let out a small, thin scream, cutting it short as I tried to writhe out from under the boy's limp body.

I stopped though, watching as he.. Started to.. Glow? I could just barely see what appeared to be a flame flicker onto his forehead, before he let out a growl. "Re...born!" He growled, suddenly rising up in a swift motion, his clothes tearing slightly. "I will protect Amantha with my Dying Will!" He cried out, turning to me. I flinched back in surprise, noticing his facial expression was set in a determined, almost, scowl. Before I knew it, he had lifted my up swiftly, bridal style at that. 

"H-hey, put me down!" I wailed, kicking my legs as I clung desperately to him, and he ran out from under the large wooden awning in my backyard, leaping swiftly _onto_ it. "W-wh-" I gasped as he ran on it, then onto my roof, across it, and dropped down onto my driveway in my front yard harshly, and I watched as the concrete cracked. My eyes widened, and I had no time to react, before he started to book down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]- Considering they're in America, first name comes first. Why they can both understand each other with no language problems will probably be explained in the next chapter c:
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, if you have a chance to~


End file.
